The Moment I Fell in Love with Her
by Erika2392
Summary: Lucas's point of view of Riley and how he fell in love with her.


Summary: Lucas's point of view of Riley and how he fall in love with her.

Author's note: I decided to write another one shot since I was bored. So hope you guys like this story. :)

* * *

I remember the first time I saw her. I took a train to go to school and I was reading a book. That's when I saw her. This girl with straight brown hair, was talking to her friend. As I was looking at my book, I saw the girl from the corner of eye looking at me. I took a glance at her and smiled. She smiled back and turn around to face her friend. I heard her giggling which I thought it was cute.

After her friend finish talking to me and left, I could hear the brown hair girl screaming a little and saw her falling backwards towards me. I immediately caught her and she landed on my lap. I introduced myself and I couldn't help but feel a little nervous that this cute girl was on my lap.

I left the train station and was walking to my new school. I felt a little nervous as I was handed my school schedule and was heading to my new history class. I walked in and handed my schedule to the teacher, mentioning I'm a new student here. When I took my seat, I saw the same girl that landed on my lap, looking and smile at me. I couldn't help but smile back. I didn't think I would see this girl again but I'm glad I did.

Months has past and me, that girl whose name is Riley, her friends Maya, and Farkle all become close friends. I'm so glad I met these guys because they are the best of friends I could ever ask for. But Riley wasn't just a friend to me. She was more than that. She was really special to me. Riley and I became really close in 8th grade.

She had comfort me when I told her about my dad and how he didn't seem to care about me. I told her that I used to think he didn't deserve to have me as a son and that I wasn't good enough. But what Riley said really touched me.

"Hey don't you ever think that. Don't ever say you're not good enough because you are. You are much more then that. I'm sorry you don't have a good relationship with your dad. I wish there was a way I could change that but unfortunately I can't. You should be thankful that your mom at least cares about you alot. You have people that care about you. I care about you so much. And it hurts me when I see you like this." I give her hug and a kiss on the cheek after she said that.

This is when I realize my crush on Riley wasn't just a crush. It was more than that. All those times that she's been there for me, comforting me, and always being a good friend to me, made me realize that I am in love with Riley Matthews. This kind of scare me since we're only forthteen. But I can't help what I'm feeling.

I finally had the courage to ask her out on a date. When I ask her out, she had this big smile on her face, which was so cute and she said yes. On our first date, we went to a see a movie. When I drop her off at her house. I gave her a kiss on the cheek. When I pull away, we look into each others eyes and we lean in and kiss softly. When we pull away, we both had a big smile on our faces.

I love Riley. I love everything about about her. There is no one else I rather be with than her.

"Lucas?"

I snap out of my thoughts and I smile at the beautiful brunette next to me. "Morning Mrs. Friar" I said as I kiss her forehead.

She smile and sat up. "You look like you were lost in thought. What were you thinking about?"

"Just thinking about the time we met and the time I feel in love with you."

She started to giggle and I saw her blush. "How is it that we're married and you still make me feel like I have butterflies in my stomach?"

I chuckle and held her in my arms. "I guess I have that effect on you."

"Yeah you do. So, what time is it?"

I look at the clock. "It's only six o'clock."

"Mm kay. Lets sleep for a few more hours and I'll make breakfast."

I give her a small peck on the lips. "Alright. Goodnight gorgeous."

"Mmm good night."

...

Please Review.


End file.
